High School Sweetheart x3
by xItzKellyXD
Summary: Your average cliche high school fic...kinda. "You're annoying." "Your weewee is small." Pause. "You didn't say that last night." "U-chi-ha!" Her face was flushing red. "You're bedmates?" The red-headed Karin spoke. "Just kidding." Twitch. SasuXSaku
1. The Beginning

"Stupid egotistical bigheaded Uchiha!"

"Hn."

"Jerk."

Pissed.

"You're annoying."

"Your weewee is small."

Pause.

"You didn't say that last night."

"U-chi-ha!" Her face was flushing red.

The whole homeroom went silent, with the Uchiha smirking.

"You're bedmates?" The red-headed Karin spoke.

"Just kidding."

Twitch.

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

Haruno, Sakura. 17.  
Eyes : Emerald  
Hair : Pink. Yes, _pink_.  
Height : 5"6'  
DOB : March 28th, 1993  
Likes : Pink. Ice cream. Anything sweet. Favorite: Strawberry cupcakes w/ pink frosting.  
Dislikes : Tomatoes. Perverts. Uchiha Sasuke.  
Car : Lexus SC 430 (_pink_).

Uchiha, Sasuke. 18.  
Eyes : Onyx  
Hair : Jet black  
Height : 6"  
DOB : July 23rd, 1992  
Likes : Tomatoes.  
Dislikes : Fangirls. Annoying people. Itachi. Haruno Sakura.  
Car : Mercedes C Class (black).

.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:._.:*~*:.

_FLASH BACK-A Day Before  
_

_"Hmm... I wonder if there will be anyone at the party that I know_._"_ _The pinkette thought as she was walking across the street._

_"WATCHOUT!" Someone screamed._

_Next thing she knew, she was being tackled to the ground with a car wheel inches from her head._

_A person stepped out of the car. "OH MY GOD SO SORRY ARE YOU OK?!?!!??!"_

_"Uhhh...I think so," The emerald eyed girl replied._

_"AEYWIUQJASJD OH MY GOD YOU'RE SASUKE UCHIHA!!!" The random person said._

_"Uhmm. Yes I am?"_

_Sakura looked up at her life saver. He was...very pretty..._VERY _pretty._

_"Thanks," Sakura said,"What's your name?"_

_"You _**DON'T **_know me?"  
_

_"WHY THE HELL SHOULD I?!"_

_"I'm famous?"_

_"DOES THAT GIVE ME A FUCKING REASON TO KNOW YOU?"_

_"Hn."_

_  
"Grrr..." She mumbled as she got up and continued walking towards Uchiha's mansion for the party._

_"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH AND PICTURE?" The random person asked. Yes, she was still there. She was practically holding onto him like they were chained together._

_"Tch." Sasuke replied as he pried her off and walked away._

_END FLASH BACK_

"HMPH," The pinky muttered. She turned around and walked to a desk to sit down.

"Cheh. That's Sakura for you," A blonde whispered.

"Yup. And that's Sasuke," Another blonde whispered back.

* * *

First update in a while. Hope you like it. If you're confused, it is Sakura and Sasuke fighting in the beginning. It is the first day of school and Sakura is new to town.

I said I don't like SasuXSaku. Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't.

This is a very short chapter because I wanted to see how everyone would like it.

Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto.**

~Me.

Credits : xForever Love.

Chapter Name : The Beginning

P.S I put all notes at the end so you can read right away without any distractions. :D

Edit: I already have the second chapter finished, I'm just not posting it right away. It will most likely posted of August 25th, 2009.

I'm currently working on the third chapter.


	2. The First Class

**Recap**

"HMPH," The pinky muttered. She turned around and walked to a desk to sit down.

"Cheh. That's Sakura for you," A blonde whispered.

"Yup. And that's Sasuke," Another blonde whispered back.

**End Recap**

* * *

"Oi, Pinky," a spiky silver-haired teacher say.

Another student calling her Pinky was just normal but frustrating. But- a _teacher_ calling her Pinky was just _wrong_.

She twitched.

"Yes?" The teenager replied slowly.

"Get up here and introduce yourself. By the way, I'm Kakashi."

"Alright, Kakashi. Just, don't. Call. Me. Pinky," Sakura said, of course, while twitching.

She stood up and walked to the front of the classroom.

She heard students whispering 'She's hot,' and, 'I'd screw her any day.'

Well, that was disturbing.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I moved here from Suna. I'm 17 years old," She said, "Okay, I'm done."

"Wait, _Pinky_. What are your likes and dislikes?" Kakashi asked.

Twitch.

"...Well, I like anything that's sweet, and my absolute favorite sweets are strawberry cupcakes with pink frosting. I _love _the color pink. My dislikes are perverts, and tomatoes."

The Uchiha raised his eyebrow.

"Is that good enough for you Kakashi?" She asked.

"My my, what an attitude we have here. Yes. We have assigned seats here. Please go sit next to Uchiha Sasuke, raise your hand Sasuke."

The Uchiha hesitantly raised his hand.

"Why the hell does she get to sit next to him?" Karin gawked.

"Because-she doesn't seem like a slutty fan girl-ahem." Kakashi replied while smirking under his mask.

Karin shut up, even though, to her, she is_ not slutty_. But yes, she had to admit, she was a fangirl.

Sakura sat down.

"Alright, class. Talk among yourselves," Kakashi said, opening his book.

"Uhm, aren't we suppose to do something?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn."

What the hell was that suppose to mean?

"Oi, fore-head girl," a beautiful blonde said.

Sakura looked up to see, non other than-Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey, pig! I never knew I'd see you here," Sakura answered.

"Me either, when's the last time I've seen you? Like what, five years ago?"

"I know right?"

"Heyy Sasuke-kun," the red-headed bitch said seductively.

Sasuke was leaning back in his chair, feet on the desk.

Karin sat down on his lap.

"What the fuck Karin. Get off of me you whore," Sasuke glared at her.

"But Sasuke-kun..." She slurred off...

"No one fucking cares about you. Get lost."

Karin clasped her hands together, making her boobs look bigger.

Ino and Sakura stared in disgust.

"Anyway, I'll introduce you to everyone," Ino said, "Come over here."

Sakura got stopped by someone.

"Hey, hottie, wanna come to my house tonight?"

"Fuck off. Inuzuka," Ino glared.

"But **look **at her. She's so frickin' damn **_hot_**. I wanna screw her so many times."

Sasuke listened, wanting to strangle Kiba. _Why do I care?_

And with that, Kiba got punched in the face. But not by Sasuke, by Sakura.

"Don't fucking mess with me," Sakura glared.

Kiba stumbled away, with a bloody nose.

"Whoaaa... Sakura, since when did you get so strong?" Ino said, impressed.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_They were in the preschool. It was suppose to be nap time, but no one really slept at that time. The teachers were too busy doing other things, and besides, they never really cared. The place was colorful, with the alphabet around the wall_. _There was a small playhouse, that an adult wouldn't be able to fit through. The floor was scattered with crayons, pencils, glue, and markers. Paint covered the bookshelves._

_"Haha! You ugly-pink-headed-wide-forehead girl! You deserve it! Next time, just give us what we want," Three five year olds said, throwing erasers at poor Sakura who was sitting in the corner crying._

_Sakura felt unwanted. She just wanted to die right now. Nothing could be worst. They were right, she was ugly. She does have a wide-forehead. And her hair... It's pink? What kind of hair color is that? She just wanted to be invisible. She tried hard, trying not to sob any harder. Her chest was burning, with fear, hate, and sadness._

_"HEY!" A blonde shouted, "GET LOST!" Ino shouted, coming into view. _

_The three girls glared at Ino.  
_

_"WHY DON'T YOU? LOSER! I'M WAYY PRETTIER THAN YOU!" The girls shouted back._

_What did she say? Oh, no she didn't. The day that they will be pretty, is the day of the apocalypse.  
_

_"Wanna say that to my face?" Ino said, glaring. She stood in front of Sakura._

_Ino stood there, fists clenched at her side.  
_

_The 'leader' of the group stepped forward, "I said, WHY DON'T YOU? LOSER!__ I'M WAYY PRETTIER THAN YOU!__"_

_And with that, Ino Yamanaka bit the girl on her arm, punched another girl at her face, and slapped the last girl across her cheek. They all ran away crying._

_"Hey, you ok?" Ino asked, helping Sakura stand up._

_Sakura brushed the tears from her face. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, and her shirt was wet.  
_

_"I can never be like you, you're so strong, always standing up for each others... Why can't I be like that?" Sakura mumbled upset with herself. Oh, how much she wished she could be like Yamanaka Ino. She was always helping others. _

_But Sakura, was just, a weakling. That's all she could ever be. Even when she was younger, people made fun of her, and she didn't do anything about it. Ino was always pretty, no matter what. Sakura was jealous, in a good way. Not in a way where she would kill Ino.  
_

_"You can. Just have more faith in yourself. 'Cause I think you're really pretty, Saku-Chan." She grinned, giving her a peace sign. Sakura looked up in slight shock, a blush across her face.  
_

_"T-Thank-you... Ino-Chan..." Sakura's eyes shined.  
_

_No one had ever called her pretty. _

_"No need to thank me, it's a fact."_

_Sakura smiled happily.  
_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Sakura smiled, she knew Ino already knew why.

Sasuke had to admit, he was a bit impressed too.

Ino dragged Sakura over to where everyone else was watching. Sasuke was watching from the corner of his eye.

"This is Hinata, and her brother Neji." Ino said, gesturing to the teens with white eyes.

"Hey," Sakura said.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura," Hinata said shyly.

Neji just nodded at her. Awkward.

"And this is Naruto," Ino said, gesturing to the blonde.

"HELLO SAKURA-CHAN I ASSURE YOU THAT YOU WILL LOVE IT HERE! I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI! NICE TO MEET YOU SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto practically  
screamed in her ear.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto. But, uhm-can you please not be as loud?" Sakura said, wincing.

"SHUT UP!" Ino said, smacking him on the head.

"Sorry," Naruto whined.

"This is Tenten, and this is Shikamaru," She said, gesturing to the girl with two buns and the guy with a pineapple hair style, "He's also known as 'lazy-ass'"

"Troublesome..." He said, followed by a snore.

"Hi." Tenten said, "Nice to meet you Sakura."

"Well, that's everyone in the gang, and kinda-maybe-sorta Uchiha Sasuke. He's over there," Ino said, pointing to him.

"Yeah, I know. He's a jerk," Sakura said while smiling.

All the girls giggled.

"Hey, why don't we all meet up at the front steps after school? We could go eat some ramen at Ichiraku," Naruto said, enthusicastically.

"Sure."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hn."

"Troublesome..."

"Okay."

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at her.

"Alright," Sakura smiled.

"YAY!" Naruto screamed. The whole class silenced, "Uhmm... Hehe."

"Dobe," Sasuke muttered.

The bell suddenly rang.

Students quickly rushed out of the classroom.

"Alright Saku-Chan, I'll see you at lunch," Ino said, waving good bye to Sakura as she walked out of the classroom with her backpack swung over her shoulder.

"Bye Ino-Chan."

Naruto and Sasuke took their time in packing up.

Kakashi tossed the keys of the classroom to Sasuke, "Lock it for me, will ya?"

"Hn."

Sakura slowly walked to the door--

"Sakura?" Kakashi said, putting down his beloved book. He walked over to her.

"Yes, Kakashi?" She said, politely.

Then, Kakashi swiftly reached down and groped Sakura's butt. Within seconds, he 'poofed'.

Sakura turned bright red, "KAKASHI!!!!" She screamed.

"Oh. My. God. WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON KAKASHI I AM GOING TO OAKLHSFDSJKBS," Naruto said, in a deadly tone.

Sasuke just stared, surprised, confused, and just a bit-amused. But still, he felt like strangling Kakashi, though he doesn't know why.

Sakura walked of the classroom, disturbed. _When does that ever happen? On my first day of a new school, I get groped in the ass by my teacher. WTF?_

Naruto muttered something to Sasuke, grinning, then left.

Sasuke stood there, then slung his backpack over his shoulder, smirked, and locked the classroom door on his way out.

* * *

HMMM... Any questions? Doubts? What do you think will happen next?! What did Naruto mutter? Why did Sasuke smirk? WHAT WILL BECOME OF SAKURA AND KAKASHI? Many, many questions. Which, I do not know the answer to (pfft).

I'm trying to keep updates... Not too often not too late. Otherwise, that would be, a weird pattern.

Anyways, I had this chapter done a day after the first one was posted. Don't hate me.

Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.  
**

Credits: xForever Love .

Chapter Name : The First Class

~Kelly

Review please :D

P.S As you see below, there are dates. The **first** date will be the date the chapter is written. The **second** date will be the date the chapter is updated. The **third **date will be the guessed date the next chapter will be posted, don't completely depend on it.

--8-20-09--

--8-25-09--

--9-1-09--


	3. Ichiraku

"Heyy," Naruto said in a really weird voice, "What's up?"

"Wow, Naruto, you sound gay like that," Neji said, smirking.

"Shaddup, white-eyed," Naruto said, glaring.

Thus, receiving a powerful punch on the head, from Neji.

"Uhm... Naruto-Kun, we've been waiting for about a half hour," Hinata said, while blushing.

"REALLY? SORRY HINATA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, while squeezing the poor girl in a bone crushing hug.

She blushed even more. Her face was as red as a uhm... As ketchup!

"NARUTO. Let her go!" Neji said in a dangerous tone.

Naruto immediately let the poor teen go.

"Dobe," The Uchiha said, rolling his eyes at Uzumaki.

Naruto just ignored the oh-so-mighty Uchiha's comment.

"So uh, why are we here again?" Tenten asked.

"RAMEN OF COURSE!!!!" Yelled Naruto, scarring everyone for the rest of their life.

"BE QUIET!" Tenten screamed, smacking him _really _hard on his heard. She twitched.

"But you asked the question..." He said while whimpering. He gently rubbed the rising bump on his head.

"Okay. Whatever, let's just go," Neji said, bored.

He was impatiently tapping his foot on the ground.

"So, who should go in whose car?" Ino asked.

Ino was looking at her nails, searching for any scratches or chips.

"Well, who didn't drive their car to school today?" Sasuke asked.

Wow. He talks.

"Me," Haruno said, turning red as she realized she's the only one.

"Neji and I drive to school together," Hinata stated, blushing lightly.

"Oh, don't worry Sakura you can come in my car!" Ino said excitedly.

They all walked off to their cars, which, of course, happen to be in **completely **different spots in the student parking lot.

As Ino and Sakura approached her car, Ino unlocked the doors. Sakura opened the passenger door, realizing it was filled.

"Uhm... Ino?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"Oh, sorry Sakura, can you sit in the back?" Ino asked, with a apologetic look.

Sakura closed the door of the passenger seat and moved to the back. She swiftly opened the door. Surprise surprise, it was practically filled from top to bottom.

"Uhh..." Sakura whispered, awkwardly.

"Oh! So sorry Saku-Chan! I forgot that I had to move around somethings for my parents... I'm so sorry! Maybe you can go in Sasuke's, Neji's, Tenten's, Shika-Kun's, or Naruto's car!" Ino said, her pretty blue eyes shining.

"..."

"What is it? Saku-Chan?" Ino asked, suddenly feeling worse.

"Did you just call him Shika-Kun?" Sakura asked, grinning.

A light blush rose to the Yamanaka's face, her mouth trying not to smile.

"YOU LOVE HIM!" Sakura nearly shouted to the whole world.

"Shhh! Don't shout it to the whole world Pinky!" Ino said, silencing Sakura.

Sakura smirked, satisfied with herself.

"Just for that, I'm making you go with Uchiha to Ichiraku," Ino smiled, devilishly.

"Nooooooo! You know how much I hate that kid," Sakura tears streamed down her face._ 'Ino is the queen of hell.'  
_

Before Sakura could grab the phone away from Ino, she had already hit 'sent'. The text message was now at Sasuke's phone.

"No, I'm not, Saku-Chan. I'm the goddess of heaven," Ino said, reading her thoughts. She made a peace sign with her fingers while grinning.

Sasuke felt his phone vibrate, so he took it out of his pocket. He opened the message;

**_'sakura cant go in my car cuz i got stuff in it'_**

_Text message received at 3:24 p.m._

_From Ino Yamanaka_

_Reply? (Y) (N)_

Sasuke hit (Y).

_**'hn'**_

Sasuke hit Send.

"Uhm, Ino? Where's his car even parked?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"Don't worry about it. He'll be here with his car soon," Ino replied leaning against the back of her car.

"How do you know that? I mean, all he replied with was 'hn'," Sakura's was puzzled. She looked at Ino, while raising her eyebrow.

"'Cause I know the Uchiha," Ino grinned.

"Oh," Sakura settled for the silence while waiting for the Uchiha to arrive, "Well, this might be awkward in his car."

"How so?" Ino asked, her eyebrows perking. She was interested to hear Sakura's story.

"He saved my life, but yet called me 'Pinky'." Sakura said, with the 'hmph' face on.

"Really? Tell me all about it!" Ino was excited. She looked at Sakura, her eyes shining.

"Okay, well-"

"Well well, look what we have here. Not only a slut, but one with a pink head."

_Karin._

"Shut up Karin. You're calling me a slut? Look at yourself, bitch," Ino said, her eyes loosing their sparkle.

"At least I don't go around sleeping with every guy I see," Karin stated, smirking.

"Oh? You get comments from no one, so you flatter yourself?" Ino replied, glaring back.

Sakura stood there quietly, wanting to punch her, but instead, she just glared. Her palms were sweating with anger.

"Well, what happens if I do this?" Karin asked, 'innocently'.

Karin pulled a pocket knife out from her shirt, quickly switched it a dug the knife deeply across Ino's car. She stepped back and smirked.

Sakura quickly pulled back her fist,

(Just when the Uchiha arrived)

and swung it forward as hard as she could.

Karin shrieked.

"Sasu-Kun, help me! This bitch is hurting me!" Karin said, whining to the Uchiha.

"Whore," Was all Sasuke said, "Sakura."

Sakura nodded, and hoped into the front seat of Sasuke's Mercedes C Class (black).

Sasuke watched as she got into the car, not caring for Karin's bloody nose.

"Where the hell are you talking that hoe?!" Karin shouted, blood dripping down her face.

"Somewhere," Sasuke said, smirking.

That made her mad.

Sasuke quickly skidded off.

Karin made her way to Ino, ready to murder her.

But, Ino, with one last punch to Karin's face, broke her glasses. She stepped into her car, and drove off. She almost hit one of them while backing up! It's a shame she didn't.

* * *

**At Ichiraku**

"So, how's your ramen, Sakura?" Tenten asked her.

"It's pretty good. I have to admit, this is the best ramen I've ever tasted," Sakura said, finishing off her bowl.

"MORE MORE MORE!" Naruto yelled, with already six bowls stacked up by his side.

"Dobe, who's paying for it?" Sasuke asked, annoyed.

"YOU ARE OF COURSE TEME!" Naruto shouted.

"Why **me**?" Sasuke asked, even more annoyed.

Sasuke made a look at Naruto, the oh-so-deadly glare.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE RICHEST ONE HERE SASGAY UCHIHA!" Naruto screamed.

"Hn," Sasuke settled for the reason.

"Hinata-chan, do you like your ramen?" Naruto asked her calmly, after slurping down his eighth bowl of ramen.

Hinata blushed, "It's very yummy Naruto."

"Glad you like it!" Naruto said, thumbs up.

Shikamaru was sleeping, with his head down on his arms. It didn't look like he was in a comfortable position to be sleeping.

Ino was watching him subconsciously. She watched his back rise up and down slowly as he breathed. She didn't feel like eating the ramen, which was very good, but unhealthy.

Neji was silently talk with the Uchiha, no one noticed.

"We should do something over the weekend, like a movie or something. You know, to get to know Sakura-Chan better. I already know her, but I'm not sure if all of you do," Ino said, snapping her gaze away from Shikamaru, "Sakura, do you have anything to do this weekend?"

"I might have to unpack over the weekend but I can always do that later or get it done during the week."

Sakura smiled, looking at everyone.

"Everyone else? What do you think?" Ino said, smiling.

"Fine with me."

Tenten.

"I THINK THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!"

Naruto.

"Hn."

Sasuke.

"Sure."

Hinata.

"Whatever."

Neji.

"Shika-Kun?" Ino asked, poking his arm.

"Hm? Yeah, whatever zzz..." He said, going back to sleep.

When they were done with their ramen, Sasuke paid.

"Sakura'll need a ride home, Sasuke," Ino said, looking at the Uchiha.

"Why me?" Sasuke muttered.

"'Cause my car is full and everyone else has something to do," Ino smirked.

"Hn."

Ino always gets her way.

Sakura went to Sasuke's car and opened the front door. She slipped in and closed the door behind her. Leaning back into the seat, she slowly drifted to sleep.

"Oh wait! Sasuke!" Ino yelled. She chased after the Uchiha, breathing heavily.

Sasuke looked at her, meaning for her to continue.

"Sakura forgot this, here ya go."

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sasuke asked.

"She's sleeping. Oh yeah, this is where she lives," Ino said, handing him a piece of paper with Sakura's address scribbled on it.

Sasuke glanced at the piece of paper before getting back into his car.

Sasuke looked at the item that Ino had given him, an item of Sakura's. It was her keys, with a picture of a two people on it. There was a boy who seemed to be about seventeen. Next to him, Sakura was hugging him, smiling brightly. She seemed to be about sixteen. _'Who is this?' _Sasuke thought. He stared at the picture for a long time, before turning it over. On the back, it said, '_For the Lovely Sakura Haruno, Love, Kenji. February 14th, 2008_'.

Sasuke clenched the picture in his hands, not hard enough to break it. _That's probably the date they met._ Sasuke roughly shoved it into his coat pocket.

As he took turns and finally arrived at the destination, he was about to wake up Sakura. He looked at her house. It wasn't too big, but fairly comfortable. He didn't know much about her family, but it seemed like it would be more than enough room for a family of four.

Her house was white, with cherry blossom trees that were carefully placed around in the front lawn. There were pillars on the porch, holding up the balcony that was above. The grass was neatly cut. There was a fountain in the middle, with a pathway twisted around it. There was a white fence that went around the house, guarding anyone who wasn't close enough to the family to enter. He could see little of the backyard, but saw a swimming pool. There was also a volleyball net, on sand.

Sasuke looked at Sakura, taking in all her features. Her head was leaned back against the seat. Her chest rising slowly, with every breath she took. Her long, pink hair was brushed to the side, revealing her forehead. He didn't think it was wide. It looked perfectly normal, and pretty. Her pink hair didn't look artificial, it looked natural. Her skin was abnormally pale. Was she sick?

Sasuke gently placed the back of his hand against her forehead. It wasn't hot, just cold. He drew is finger down her nose, realized how cold she was. He took off his jacket before wrapping it around her. _Maybe I should bring her into her room. She looks too peaceful to be disturbed._

Sasuke quietly turned off the car and got out. He walked to the other side while watching Sakura through the window. Carefully opening the passenger door, he picked her up bridal style and closed the door with his foot. Walking carefully up to her front door, trying not to trip, he held her with one arm. His other hand, took the keys out of his pocket, put it into the door, and twisted.

Success.

He put the keys back into his pocket. He took off his shoes at the mat, and slowly walked up the stairs. He looked around, finding something that would resemble Sakura, showing it was her room. After finding the door that had said, 'Sakura' in a cursive that was sparkled with silver glitter, he opened the door with his back and walked over to her bed. Gently, he pulled the sheet back and placed her down. Lightly, he took off her shoes, and pulled the sheets over her. He left his jacket wrapped around her. Looking at her one more time, he headed back down stairs, and slipped on his shoes. He quietly closed the door behind him, before starting up his car.

* * *

Hope you like the chapter. It's longer than the other ones, I think...

Disclaimer : **I do not own Naruto **(I never will)**.**

-Kelly

Credits : xForever Love .

Chapter Name : Ichiraku

--8-26-09--

--9-1-09--

Don't know when the next chapter will be posted, soon, if I feel inspired enough to write.

Review please. Before I feel like no one is reading this and I discontinue the story x__x. Sorry for the late post forgot.

Goal: 5 reviews. Please and thank you.


	4. Sleepless Night

_**Recap**_

_He put the keys back into his pocket. He took off his shoes at the mat, and slowly walked up the stairs. He looked around, finding something that would resemble Sakura, showing it was her room. After finding the door that had said, 'Sakura' in a cursive that was sparkled with silver glitter, he opened the door with his back and walked over to her bed. Gently, he pulled the sheet back and placed her down. Lightly, he took off her shoes, and pulled the sheets over her. He left his jacket wrapped around her. Looking at her one more time, he headed back down stairs, and slipped on his shoes. He quietly closed the door behind him, before starting up his car._

_**End Recap**_

_'Where am I?' _The girl with the name of Sakura thought.

She groaned as she sat up, receiving a full headache. She scanned the room realizing she was in her own room. She noticed something against her, looking down, she realized it was a jacket.

_'What the hell happened?' _

She got off the bed and stood up, falling back down from getting up too fast. Her vision was blurred. She slipped the jacket off from her shoulders.

The memories hit her head on. _'I fell asleep in Sasuke's car while coming back from Ichiraku... He must've brought me here.'_

Realization hit her harshly when she realized what completely happened. _'What the fuck? He came into my house and went into my room?! Why didn't he just wake me up??' _

She glanced at her clock, it was 3:44A.M. She stayed laying down, waiting for her headache to disappear. After several minutes of staring at darkness of the room, she finally stood up. She had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

-

After flushing the toilet and washing her hands, she came out and flicked the lights on. Sakura winced as the bright light reached her sensitive emerald eyes. She decided to go for a walk. Changing into warmer clothes, she decided to wear Sasuke's jacket because she was too lazy to go find her own. She needed her keys.

---

30 Minutes Later...

---

"Where the hell are they?!" Sakura shouted. She searched everywhere. Every single inch of her house. She found many things, some nice things like money, and some not so great things. There was furniture out of place, and clothes from her closet sprawled on the ground. Sakura sat on her bed, thinking where she would've put them... Oh. She forgot about that... _Sasuke _had brought her to her room, which means he most likely used _her _keys to open the door. But he wouldn't keep them... Would he? Nah, Sasuke didn't do stuff like that.

Wow. She felt like an idiot. She remembered that she had an extra set that was hiding above the door frame in her bedroom. She walked over to the door and stood on her tippy-toes. She felt around the top searching for the piece of cold iron. _'Found it.' _It was now 4:11A.M.

She slipped the key into her pocket, then headed downstairs, falling on the last step. She took a step outside, locking the door behind her, the cold midnight breeze refreshing her.

The streets were empty, she could see no cars, or anyone. She could only hear the soft thud as she walked, and the sound of the air being blown around. A light flickered off in the distance, but still remained on.

-

Sasuke

-

Sasuke eased on the pedal as he approached the invisible starting line.

The place would've been pitch black if it weren't for the lights of the cars, and those on the street. People were scattered every where. Girls with skirts too short and shirts that were too tight and short. They were hardly wearing any clothing. Guys stood, leaning against their custom made cars, with a cup of vodka in their hands, flirting with the girls. The smell of cigar smoke filled the air, with the harsh coldness surrounding everyone. They would've had blasting music, but it would wake the surrounding neighbors, who would call the police. Which then of course, the race would be off.

Everyone waited intensely for the race to start.

A female walked to the middle of the two cars. Another two females walked to the side of the cars, a few feet away.

Sasuke glared through his dark tinted windows, into the other car. He examined his opponent, wondering what he would be like.

His hair was jet black and neon green, mohawk. Piercings covered his face. He was staring straight ahead, with one hand on the steering wheel, gripping it loosely. From what Sasuke could see, his shirt was a black muscle shirt with skull and crossbones on it.

Suddenly, he turned and stared straight at Sasuke. He glared. His eyes pitch black. If you stared into them, you could get lost, forever.

Sasuke was _almost _scared. Almost. He pulled himself together before the shivers could reach his spine. He glared back, bloodshot red passing through his onyx eyes.

The female in the middle pointed to the girl next to Sasuke's car. She looked at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, a small movement that you could barely tell he did.

She winked at him before turning her head away, "Ready."

The female in the middle pointed to the other girl.

Out of his peripheral vision, Sasuke saw the guy nod, a fierce movement.

"Ready," The other female said, nodding to the girl in the middle.

The girl in the middle rose her arms, high above her head. She looked straight, taking a step forward.

"Go."

Sasuke slammed on the pedal, making himself fly forward.

-

-

-

"GRATS, SASUKE!"

"Good job, man."

"WOOHOO THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"ANOTHER WIN FOR THE UCHIHA!"

Sasuke walked into the club, about to celebrate another victory. There was a crowd around him cheering about his win. The blasted music pulsed through his ears. He looked around, though the crowd of people, looking for something. He walked over to the doors labeled VIP. He showed his pass to the guy who was standing there, making sure only people who had membership could go through. He walked pass the doors, leaving the crowd behind him.

It was quieter in the VIP area. That's what he liked about it. There was music, but it was soft and distant. He slowly walked past doors, looking for a certain one. Finally, he appeared at the door labeled _Uchiha_. It was a room meant only for those with his family name. He pushed open the door, revealing the large room that had everything thing in it. It was a mini house.

There was a king size bed in the corner, with a door next to it leading to the bathroom. The walls were painted a pale blue, with polished hard wood floors. There was a large mirror on the wall next to the bed, it was half the size of the wall. On the other side of the room, there was a elegant glass table that could hold 8 people. There was a fridge near by, filled with junk food and alcohol. In another corner, there was a dark desk, with a laptop on it. Another side of the room contained black leather couches with a plasma screen TV on the wall. There was a surround sound stereo system hooked up around the room. The middle of the room was completely empty.

He looked over to the bed.

Several girls sat there. They wore white, see-through shirts that cut down deep, were too short, and too tight. They wore mini skirts, that barely fell pass their butt. They smelled strongly of feminine perfume. Their finger nails were long and professionally painted. Their shoes were off, kicked to the side of the bed. They held glasses of red wine in their hands, delicately sipping at it. There was one person in particular, she stood out more than the others. She had long, straight raspberry hair. She had deep red eyes, that were darker than her hair.

_**

* * *

**_

Sorry for the very late update! I had a lot of homework and writer's block for a while. I don't really like to plan out stories, so when I'm writing the chapter I would just think of something and go with the flow.

My inspiration for part of this chapter is from the song You Were My Everything, by Aviation. Whenever I felt inspired to write, I would open up the website and log in. When I was there, ready to type, I couldn't think of anything.

How was the chapter?...

**Disclaimer:** Pfft. I don't own Naruto -.-"

Credits: xForever Love.

--9-11-09/10-29-09--

--10-29-09--

Review if you want the next chapter! It has to reach my goal before I post it. :P

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Goal: 10 reviews.**

-

-

-

SORRY LOL I DON'T KNOW A LOT ABOUT CARS (which is a terrible thing to write about if I know nothing about it... I have to admit, that was the reason why it took me so long to write this chapter...even though I just ended up taking it out...sorry...again...) DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
